1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method of improving the memory of living animals with certain arylamidopyrazolidines and arylamidodiazabicycloalkanes. The invention contemplates the treatment of memory deficiencies and disorders associated with Alzheimers disease and other forms of senility.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Various chemicals such as physostigmine, arecholine, choline, or piracetam have been reported to facilitate memory in animals, KIRK OTHMER, ENCYCL. CHEM. TECHNOL., 3rd Ed. (1981) Vol. 15, pp 132-142 and ANNUAL REPORTS IN MEDICINAL CHEMISTRY (1984) Vol. 19, pp 31-43. The cardiovascular drug procainamide has been tested for learning enhancement activity in experimental animals of different ages and has been said to improve learning deficits in aging rats KIRK-OTHMER ibid p. 139. Ergoloid Mesylates have been used in treatment of impaired mental function in the elderly. The ergoloid mesylates may in some cases give rise to nausea during treatment for mental impairment and may possess .alpha.-adrenergic blocking activity. THE MERCK INDEX 10th Ed. 3596 and PHYSICIANS DESK REF., 38th Ed. 1984, pp 911-912. In contrast, certain of the compounds of the formula used in the present invention have antinauseant properties and are not .alpha.-adrenergic blocking agents, cholinomimetics, cholinesterase inhibitors or stimulants.
N-(4-Pyrazolidinyl)benzamides encompassed by Formula I and useful in the method of this invention are disclosed as having anti-emetic and gastric emptying properties and are claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,327.
N-(1-Substituted-4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)benzamides encompassed by Formula I wherein the dotted line is a double bond and useful in the method of this invention are disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 597,421 filed on April 6, 1984, as having gastrokinetic and anti-emetic activity.
Benzamido and phenylcarbamoyl diazabicycloalkane derivatives useful in the method of the present invention are disclosed as useful in controlling gastric intestinal motility and as anti-emetics in U. K. patent application GB No. 2,105,707A hereby incorporated by reference. Such compounds are exemplified by 4-amino-5-chloro-2-methoxy-N-(3-[1,6-diazabicyclo[4,4,0]decyl])benzamide and 4-amino-5-chloro-2-methoxy-N-(3-[1,5-diazabicyclo[4,3,0]none-7-enyl]) benzamide.